Fruition
by AbsoluteNegation
Summary: After three years apart neither of them knows how much has changed, but some things run deep in the blood and cannot be removed. Kurama and Hiei follow up on the promise of a moment shared through a crowd. Explicit M/M sex and adult language, and SNARK


**Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi****. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended, or should be implied. No monetary transactions made.**

_**A/N: This story follows up the companion fics "Forever in an Instant" by Amael21 and "As Eternity Flows By" by Madhumalati. **_

**

* * *

  
**

Hiei slipped to the back of the room unheeded, the little crowd gathered around Mukuro shielding him from notice. He had seen everything he needed to, and the space was beginning to feel too small. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Hiei turned and headed for the door, slipping silently out. As much as he appreciated Mukuro's esteem, there were times when having a 'home' was stifling. This was one of them. Besides, there were other things to be dealt with. A flash in his mind, deep green eyes and an eyebrow raised in question, after three long years of silence. Shivering slightly, he hunched further down into his cape and walked, looking for a quiet place to think.

The first round was over at last, and the short break between that and the second was long enough for him to want to retreat from the crowd a little. Yomi's advisors had handed him the updated lists, and he was on the verge of going to talk to Yomi when he saw Hiei slipping around the corner of the arena, heading towards the inner corridors. Kurama sighed, weighing the options for a moment before he followed, folding the lists into a small square and tucking them away into his pocket.

There were entirely too many people near the viewing rooms, and Hiei elbowed them out of the way impatiently as he passed. One rather large demon didn't take the hint, looking down at Hiei with obvious ill intent. One look into his eyes fixed that in a hurry, and the big one scrambled away quickly. Finally getting free of the press of bodies, Hiei turned, into a little-used corridor that led to a stairwell. Three floors below was a holding area, meant for the combatants in the time before and between battles. Being that everyone who would have used it was either disqualified or out watching, it should be all but deserted. A nice, quiet space where he could be alone.

Kurama slipped through the crowd of demons, easily half of whom towered over him. He could feel their gazes fixed on him, could pick out the buzz of conversation that rose in his wake. The ones who weren't suspecting an alliance by the heirs against Mukuro and Yomi were murmuring about deathmatches away from the Tournament, and both theories made him smirk as he followed Hiei down the stairwell, remaining a safe distance away from him. Oh, if only they knew....

Hiei picked up the familiar edge of Kurama's energy, trailing him at a safe, discreet and constant distance. Well, it was hardly anything to worry over. He descended the stairs to his destination and exited through the heavy door, into the hallway beyond. It was just as well that there wouldn't be anyone around to see them speaking. The entire place was already rife with speculation about them, and the last thing Hiei needed was more eyes prying into his business. Several feet down the hall, he stopped, slouching against the wall to wait. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Kurama paused at the bottom of the staircase, taking a deep calming breath as he gathered himself. Three years was an insignificant portion of time to their kind, but not when most of that time had been spent in rival camps; he had an idea of what Hiei would think, but the intricacies were still unknown. The door swung open under his touch and he stepped through, closing it behind him, and met his eyes.

"Hiei," he said simply in greeting.

The casual tone of Kurama's voice pulled a little 'huff' of amusement and a sidelong glance from Hiei. "Kurama," he answered, equally as nonchalant, "I never took you for skulking around behind people."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, suppressing the urge to grin. "I wasn't skulking behind you. I am quite aware that having a conversation with you in public is just about impossible, so I took the opportunity you presented."

Hiei snorted, "It wasn't for your benefit." Pushing off the wall, he straightened as he turned to face Kurama. "What do you want?"

"Is it so suspicious to greet an old friend after three years apart?" Kurama said mildly.

The corner of his lip curled up further, baring a few small, sharp teeth. "Do you expect me to forget who I'm talking to?" Hiei asked, annoyed by Kurama's apparent calm.

"No," he said calmly. "You're a little young for senility." He let himself observe Hiei, taking in the tiny changes that he couldn't have seen across a room. There was a subtler strength to him now, the strength of self-confidence, the ease of someone who had found a place for himself in the world. "How have you been?" he asked, genuinely curious. His spies had only told him so much, and besides...they only had information to give.

"Busy," Hiei responded, looking away. "Bored." Kurama sounded right, felt right, but there was an edge to him that there hadn't been before. Something...keener, somehow. Hiei had no doubt that he would discover what it was, one way or another. He flicked his gaze back over Kurama's human body; he'd grown taller. "You?"

"Working for the peace of the three worlds," Kurama said lightly, carefully measuring Hiei's reaction. "A noble cause, really."

"Hn," Hiei scoffed, "Nobility is just another word for guilt."

Kurama's lips twitched in a half-smile he was sure Hiei would catch. "Why, I've never done anything to put the three worlds at risk."

Hiei clenched his jaw at the obvious jibe, but chose to ignore it. Kurama had a bad habit of trying to derail him, and he wasn't going to allow it. He raised an eyebrow, "Displacement. Don't pretend you don't understand me, Kurama."

Hmm, I suppose." He stepped a little closer. "I watched your first-round fight. You could have made it a little more entertaining."

Damn the man, but Hiei's pulse sped at that one tiny gesture. Shoving it down, he snapped a retort, "I'm no jester for the amusement of fools." He sighed, removing his hands from his pockets as he grudgingly added, "Neither are you, from my observation of your match."

Kurama tilted his head flirtatiously. "Oh, so you were watching me?"

Bothered by Kurama's implication, yet unwilling to back down, Hiei gave a curt nod. "Yes," he said, then added in a slightly less confrontational tone, "A lot can change in three years."

Well. That was unexpected. He analysed it for any deeper meaning, but Hiei's face was a perfect mask (and when had he learnt to hide things from him?) "Yes," he said with a sigh. "It can." He looked away, to the other end of the corridor, giving them both a moment to collect themselves and retreat, if that was what Hiei chose.

The air between them was growing tense, invading Hiei's body...or perhaps it went the other way? He couldn't say, had never been good at such things. It wasn't as if Kurama was emitting a battle aura, and as closely as Hiei scrutinized what he could feel, Kurama was as unreadable as ever.

"And some things," he ventured carefully, "never do."

Kurama clamped down ruthlessly on the relief welling up in him, looking at Hiei directly. "Oh?" he demanded. "And what would those be?"

Something shifted in Hiei's consciousness, confirmed a second later by the suddenly sparring tone that crept into Kurama's voice. Indeed, some things really did never change. Hiei pulled in a deep breath, controlling himself as he watched Kurama step closer. "This annoying habit of yours, for one." He lifted his chin to hold the gaze.

He threaded one hand through his hair as he came to a halt in front of him. "What would that be?"

Hiei snorted again. "Kurama."

"Hmm?"

"Enough."

Kurama dropped his hand, taking in a sharp breath as his eyes narrowed. The word had been a command, and he could feel the air between them change palpably "Yes," he said, acknowledging and accepting the change. "So what are you waiting for?"

Pleased that Kurama had chosen to take him seriously, Hiei was nevertheless bothered by the immediate presumption that followed. He was not a toy for Kurama's games, whatever the fox demon might think. Eyes narrowed in return, he batted the ball back to Kurama's court.

"I'd ask you the same. Your evaluation is tiresome."

Kurama stepped right up to him, close enough to feel the heat from Hiei's skin. "Then you're the one delaying."

Hiei could practically see the tension rolling from Kurama's form, and he leaned forward almost imperceptibly, to feel it rolling over him, too. He stared steadily into deep green eyes, keeping a viciously tight rein on a body that wanted to shake with the effort of remaining impassive.

"You don't normally lie to yourself," he said, firmly.

Emotion welled up in his throat for a second, affection, weariness, anger, pride. Everything he'd felt over the time they'd been apart, everything he'd been determined not to feel, everything he'd kept himself from thinking about. "All right, then," he said quietly, taking in a deep breath, letting them wash over him and recede without showing on his face, letting the desire alone remain. "I won't lie."

Unable to control the smirk that settled around his mouth once more - unwilling, if it came to that - Hiei held his ground. "Good," he said, a challenge as well as a reprimand that he knew damned well would be ignored. His fingers curled into fists at his sides, the only outward display of the turmoil Hiei felt.

He smirked down at him, raising a knowing eyebrow. This old game again?

Hiei mirrored Kurama's raised brow, refusing to budge one more inch. He had to end Kurama's game, here.

Kurama leaned down, putting their faces closer together, and finished, "....if you don't."

Reaching up to take hold of Kurama's collar, Hiei leaned back to adjust his angle. His smirk widened. "Agreed," he breathed, pulling Kurama down, crushing their lips together in ruthless, frantic relief.

Kurama kissed him back every bit as fiercely, his arms wrapping bruisingly tight around Hiei, pressing him back against the wall. It was shocking how much he'd missed this, how familiar it was. How utterly necessary.

The warm, familiar weight of Kurama's body pressing against him, wrapping around him, pulled Hiei from the world. His fingers slipped up to cup the back of Kurama's head, twining tightly into his hair of their own accord. The other arm wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling him still closer. Hiei's hands dug in, clung as if in fear that Kurama would disappear if they let go.

Kurama pressed him even closer to the wall, bending down to nip at his neck. "Have you grown taller?" he asked breathlessly as his hands found a comfortable grip in Hiei's hair and on his ass. The squeezing was simply a natural reaction, really.

Tightening his grip in Kurama's long hair, Hiei tugged just a little harder than necessary, even as he let his head fall back, offering his throat. "I don't know," He growled peevishly, arching up into Kurama's embrace, "Have you grown more obnoxious?"

Kurama grimaced as his scalp stung under the grip, biting down hard on the side of his throat in retaliation as he fumbled at Hiei's cloak. The damn thing was as ridiculously difficult to remove as ever; he growled in frustration as he realised he needed to step away to remove it "I strive to improve." He jerked the cloak over Hiei's head roughly, letting it drop as he pressed close to him again.

Hiei chuckled a little at the Kurama's predictable, entertaining annoyance at the cloak. He raised his arms, welcoming Kurama back to them as he returned and wrapping them around his neck. "Improvement is the other way," he smirked, "Get a map."

"Right now?" he asked, running his nails down Hiei's back, up again along his torso, restless. "I'd have to go back upstairs," he teased as he kissed him again, knowing it would irritate him.

Tightening his hold, he drew Kurama in, returning the kiss with ferocity, biting roughly at his lower lip as they parted. "I'll draw you one later," Hiei ground out, failing to control a gasp as Kurama's fingers brushed over a nipple. He ducked his head to the side, sinking his teeth into the pale flesh of Kurama's neck.

Kurama sighed with pleasure, shuddering at the bite, losing the impulse to tease in the rush of sweet pain. He pushed Hiei up against the wall, stepping between his legs, wondering whether Hiei would take offense at being hoisted up. He was prickly about the oddest things sometimes. "...a little help?" he asked.

A pure, carnal grin stretched Hiei's mouth at the sound of Kurama's reaction. He licked at the welt there and gave a non-committal, "Hn." He just didn't have it in him to bristle at something so inconsequential. Not when he finally had Kurama here with him again, after all this time. He hoisted himself up a little, wrapping his legs tightly around Kurama's slim waist and nipping at his ear.

Kurama moaned quietly, choking down a louder cry, grinding into him, his head falling to one side. He slid his hand under Hiei's shirt, dragging his nails across his stomach.

The light burn in the wake of Kurama's nails elicited a hiss of appreciation from Hiei. He rolled his hips in a slow circle against Kurama's obvious arousal, closing his teeth viciously on his throat.

Kurama whimpered softly, his head falling back, his hand trailing further down Hiei's body, brushing against his erection lightly before he stroked it up again, smiling to himself. Oh, he'd missed this...

Hiei tightened his legs, pulling Kurama closer, pressing against him insistently with constant, deliberate motion. He tugged Kurama's head back, exposing more of his throat to lips, teeth and tongue. "Kurama," he moaned.

He let his head drop back, offering Hiei his throat in turn, a silent admission of trust. It was more than he'd offered most, certainly more than he'd ever given someone he'd taken to bed. Crushed him as close as he could, sliding an arm between him and the wall, supporting him even as he let him take what he wanted.

The scent, the taste of Kurama's skin on his tongue intoxicated Hiei, almost new again, though not remotely unfamiliar. He attacked Kurama's throat with abandon, taking what was offered, leaving it savagely reddened and lightly welted as he moved up and over his jaw to claim his mouth again. His hands tightened instinctively, digging sharp nails into the back of Kurama's neck.

Kurama kissed him back fiercely, hissing at the pain Hiei's nails were causing, letting the rush flood through him, giving in to rising need. He broke away after a moment to gasp, "Pants off. Now."

A little baffled at the loss of Kurama's heat, Hiei held on for a second more, until the breathless command reached him. Unwinding his limbs, he dropped lightly to his feet. Coming to a sudden understanding of Kurama's frustration, he growled at the bindings around his calves. He made short work of them, however, kicking them off. Next, he deftly worked his (much less infuriating) belts, leaving them strung through the pants as he stripped those off, as well.

Kurama stepped away, watching Hiei avidly as he stripped the rest of his clothes off. He wasn't doing a very efficient job. Now that was an argument for easy-access clothing.... he kicked his slippers off easily, chuckling as Hiei struggled with the laces on his boots, and slipped out of his pants, leaving himself naked except for the long tunic - considerably more modest than Hiei was, should they be interrupted. "So much for your famed speed...." he observed.

Hiei fixed him with a Look. "And yet, still faster than you."

Yes, yes," Kurama said, letting himself grin evilly as he slid his hands under Hiei's shoulders, lifting him bodily and pinning him against the wall. "Although you started first."

Hiei hopped a little, to help, immediately wrapping his legs around Kurama's waist again. Damn that grin, one of these days, Hiei was going to wipe it off his face, but good. "As much as they might resemble each other, fighting and fucking are not the same thing."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, one hand sliding under his leg automatically, supporting him. "Yusuke," he said simply, smirking at him for a second before leaning down to kiss him

Hiei's response was a nasty bite to Kurama's lip, but he slipped into the kiss eagerly, arms winding around his neck once more. Now that they were well into it, with the air cool against his bared skin, Hiei was impatient, grinding hard against Kurama's hips.

Kurama purred at the pain of the bite, kissing him back fiercely, relishing the feel of their (mostly) naked bodies grinding together. He smiled against Hiei's mouth and tapped the small glass bottle he'd palmed from his pants pocket against his hip. "Hold onto this?"

Of all the presumptuous... Hiei pointedly did not open it, still holding Kurama's gaze. "That," he growled, "is a dangerous place to stand, Kurama. A lot can happen in three years."

Kurama frowned, trying to gather enough of his wits to analyse what he'd said. For a moment, he was tempted to snap at him, ask him whether he'd changed his mind at this point, but that...ran the risk of tearing them apart. So he looked him directly in the eyes and said, "Yes." He leaned in and kissed him lightly, letting the gesture convey what he truly meant. "I did see you fight, you know."

Of course Hiei had changed. Nothing could ever stay the same; it was true for them as well. That didn't mean that what they were to each other had to change with it. He wasn't willing to let that happen.

Hiei considered for a moment, realizing that perhaps he had overreacted to Kurama's...preparedness. He certainly wouldn't have preferred the alternative, in any case. Something about it still pricked at him, but he wasn't willing to walk away now. He wrapped the arm still around Kurama's neck tighter, pouring all of those thoughts into his kiss, hoping that Kurama would understand. With the other hand, he opened the bottle

Kurama pressed close to him, kissing him back. He wrapped both arms around him tightly, letting the possessive grip convey what words would twist and warp, and ignored the lube as he started to move against him once more, relaxing a little as Hiei arched into Kurama's embrace, loosing a soft moan into his mouth.

Kurama purred, letting his mouth trail down to Hiei's neck, licking and biting, relishing the feel of him. Waiting until he knew the brief uncertainty that had rocked them was gone before he reached for the lube, tilting the bottle in Hiei's fingers to get some on his hand

Hiei let his head fall back, exposing his throat to Kurama's hungry mouth. Not willing to speak, afraid to break the moment again, he whimpered an encouragement. Kurama reached for his hand, and Hiei allowed him to guide the movement, a shiver of anticipation running through his body. He had just enough presence of mind to close the bottle again, so that he didn't spill it.

He slipped his hand under Hiei, sliding one finger across his entrance as he kissed the bites he left on his throat, letting his lips brush lightly across the marks, relishing their brief presence before Hiei's healing powers kicked in.

Hiei moaned quietly at the too-light contact, squirming to try to increase the pressure. Kurama simply hummed against Hiei's throat, teeth closing briefly on his collarbone, and pressed against him again. Hiei bucked his hips against the frustrating sensation, wanting more, but unable to find the leverage he needed in order to get it. A deep growl rumbled through his chest and he reached up to pull at Kurama's hair again.

Kurama hissed as Hiei pulled at his hair, resisting the impulse to use it to trap his hands into immobility. He bit down harder on him instead, flicking his tongue at the skin trapped between his teeth, and pressed his finger inside him, relishing the gasp and the soft chuckle that followed it. Hiei released his hair, dropping his head forward and making a quiet sound of satisfaction that made Kurama's lips quirk up and a wave of something almost like happiness rise in him. He pulled away from his collarbone and dropped a quick, gentle kiss on his forehead above the wards as he began to move his finger faster. "Yes?" he asked quietly, waiting for Hiei to reply.

Hiei hissed softly, lost in sensation as he nodded. "Mm-hm," he moaned, rocking rhythmically against Kurama's thrusts. Another finger pressed against him, pressure again, but not enough. Hiei wanted, so much, and Kurama's gentleness was going to drive him mad.

"Yes," Hiei breathed, shuddering, "More. Now." He sank his teeth into the sensitive juncture of neck and shoulder, his senses filled with Kurama.

Kurama moaned, both at the words and the pain of the bite, bucking up against him involuntarily as he pressed a second finger into him. The scent of Hiei's arousal spiked as he moaned low in his throat, the sound vibrating against his skin making him shudder and wrap his other arm around him even tighter in response. "Hiei..." he whispered, starting to move his fingers slowly.

Hiei released Kurama's shoulder, licking a slow line up to his ear, squirming impatiently against him. He felt on the edge, Kurama's attentions far too gentle, and unable to do anything about it. He suspected, somewhere in the back of his mind, that the fox was enjoying that fact. Hiei bucked his hips again, hissing a demand low against Kurama's ear, "Faster."

Kurama shivered against him, his breath catching harshly in the quiet corridor. He nodded, and Hiei gasped with relief and pleasure as his fingers moved faster, thrusting deeper. Then came the pressure of Kurama's body, rocking him hard against the wall in familiar, welcome motions. Hiei let his head fall back, his breath coming pantng gasps. "...so...long..." he whispered, twining his fingers into Kurama's hair, stroking gently there. "Kurama..."

He sighed, kissing his jaw and "Mmm," he said, partly as acknowledgment, partly from the sheer pleasure of burying his nose in Hiei's scent, sweat and arousal and bloodlust mingling with the deeper scent that marked his presence, defined him. Called to him, even across a room sizzling with power and a hundred different scents. Hiei... "More?" he asked as he pressed a third finger to his entrance. Hiei nodded mutely, clenching his jaw in anticipation.

He huffed a laugh against Hiei's neck, thinking about the crowd of bloodthirsty youkai waiting for the more elegant and powerful battles to follow, cheering for their side in the struggle, possibly wondering where two of the most important players of the day had vanished to. He doubted anyone would guess the real reason. "If they could see us now..." he laughed, licking up Hiei's jaw to his ear. "You know, they think we hate each other."

Hiei chuckled breathlessly at the image in his mind, of the expressions, should he and Kurama be discovered. "Fools," he pronounced, delighted at the knowledge that they had the entirety of the three worlds under their chosen illusion. Kurama was the subtle one, but Hiei truly reveled in being a part of the beautiful machinations that mind could create. It was heady, at the very least.

With a sound half growl, half whine, Hiei shoved back, trying to take control, to fuck himself on Kurama's fingers, if Kurama wouldn't. "Stop being nice, Kurama," he commanded through clenched teeth, "I heal quickly."

That provoked a grin, even as he withdrew his fingers from Hiei. "Am I ever nice?" he inquired, tapping Hiei's wrist in a silent request for more lube.

Hiei obliged, opening the bottle again and tipping it to pour a generous amount into Kurama's palm. "Only to the fragile humans," he replied with a smirk. Pulling his legs in tight, he jostled Kurama. "Hurry up."

Kurama spread the lube on himself, biting back a moan. "I'm not fucking the humans,' he gasped, trying to distract himself with the banter as he positioned himself and pressed against him slowly, teasingly.

Practically grinding his teeth with frustration at Kurama's deliberately slow, gentle pace, Hiei responded, "Damn right." He loosened his hold on Kurama's neck, dropping a little to force the issue. "You're fucking me. _Now_." Kurama rolled into Hiei's movement, thrusting into him in one smooth motion. Hiei cried out at the sudden pain, echoed by Kurama's muffled sound as he bit down on Hiei's shoulder. Adjusting, the pain fading already, Hiei stroked the back of Kurama's head again, tugging him in closer as they both caught their breath.

"Mmm, yes," Hiei purred in Kurama's ear, "Better."

"Mmm," he murmured vaguely, too caught up in sensation to register the words as he pulled out and thrust into him again, faster this time, a small sound escaping him. He sought out Hiei's mouth hungrily, biting down on his lip and kissing him hard, trying to press as close as he could, to burn the memory of this into his skin.

Biting back another cry (lest it bring others), Hiei let only a deep, satisfied groan escape him, encouragement for Kurama's actions and request for more. He winced as sharp teeth broke the skin inside his lip, fingers automatically clenching to a fist in Kurama's hair as he responded eagerly to the kiss. Hiei wanted more, tried to clutch at Kurama, but he still held the bottle in his hand. He tossed it gently over to land on his cape, greedily digging into Kurama's shoulder with his now-free fingers.

Kurama licked hungrily at the blood welling from the cut before it sealed itself closed again, growling softly as he fell into a rhythm, clutching at Hiei's hip with one hand. The other wandered down Hiei's throat, stroking over the bite marks, down to his chest, rubbing lightly against his nipple.

Hiei pulled a long, heavy sigh of pleasure, letting his eyes slide shut and his head lean back. He moved with Kurama's motion, legs drawing him in deeper as they rocked together. "Fuck," Hiei moaned, letting his pleasure drip from the words, "oh, fuck, yes."

And oh, his moans were sweet....Kurama moved his hand up from Hiei's hip to his neck, tugging his head back and supporting it against the wall as he sped up, keeping it from slamming against the wall with the force of his thrusts. He pried Hiei's hand from his shoulder, reaching down to wrap it around his own arousal, groaning at the sight.

Hiei hissed at the hand in his hair, staring evenly at Kurama from under lids half-closed. The lust in Kurama's gaze, and the need, rolled through Hiei's body in a slow wave that overtook his senses. He moaned loudly as Kurama sped his pace, moving his hips in a ceaseless, soundless plea for more. He stroked himself for Kurama's pleasure, shuddering at the sound of his groan and pushing back against the wall to provide leverage.

Kurama moved faster, holding him against the wall as he drove into him, pressing desperate kisses to his throat and jaw, nipping lightly, before pulling away to watch him stroke himself, purring at the sight of Hiei's hand wrapped around himself.

Smiling a little, enjoying the avid way Kurama watched his wanton display, Hiei increased the speed of his strokes. A steady stream of gasps and moans escaped him as he used his legs to gyrate against Kurama's deep thrusts. He was surrounded, penetrated, with the addictive scent and taste of Kurama on his tongue.

Kurama purred at the sounds Hiei was making, clutching at his hip with one hand to drive himself deeper, gasping his name. He felt the shudder in Hiei's body at the sound as he moved faster, meeting him thrust for thrust, heard his breath coming in short, panting gasps as his body tightened, his climax rushing in. Cried out as Hiei began to come, thrusting harder, dropping his forehead onto Hiei's shoulder as he moved frantically, close to the edge. His hands dug in bruisingly hard as his body began to lose the rhythm, approaching climax.

Hiei bit down hard on his lip to keep his own cry inside, his eyes squeezing shut as he arched, coming over his fingers and Kurama's stomach. His body froze, still, while Kurama slammed into him, the pleasure of the thrusts and the resistance to his own body's spasms radiating up through him.

Kurama moved up blindly to his mouth, stifling his cry in a harsh kiss as he shuddered, thrusting erratically against him. He licked at his mouth desperately, beginning to surrender to his climax as Hiei arched against him.

His free hand stole up to twine carefully around Kurama's neck as he returned the kiss. Hiei's body relaxed, becoming pliant to Kurama's movement, welcoming and drinking in the force of his orgasm. Nipping fiercely at his lips between kisses, Hiei reveled in the light taste of blood that they shared.

Driving deep into him as he came, choking down the scream in his throat as he clutched at Hiei, Kurama gasped soundlessly as Hiei bit and licked at his mouth. The skin of his lower lip broke and he relished the edge of pain to his pleasure as he rode out the aftershocks, kissing him back.

Hiei basked in the harsh sound of Kurama's release, clinging to his body and riding the last ripples of his climax. His kisses softened with Kurama's movements, and he let his head drop forward, turning to nuzzle into his neck with little kisses. "Mmm."

Kurama sighed as every muscle in his body relaxed slowly, the frantic need winding down, and let go of his tight grip of Hiei's body, relishing the gentle caresses on his throat. He hissed as Hiei nuzzled a particularly deep bite but tilted his head obligingly, letting him do as he wished. He withdrew from him slowly, slumping against him "Indeed." He breathed in his scent deeply, humming with pleasure. This was exactly how he liked him to smell: of sex and sweat and satisfaction.

Hiei licked gently at the wound, remembering this, the pliancy and warmth of Kurama's body in the aftermath. There was always this moment, when Kurama seemed to wrap around him, sated and soft and content, and he kept it close. One last kiss and then Hiei gently released Kurama, dropping to his feet. He looked around, locating his hastily removed clothing. He didn't want to leave so soon, but there was no other choice. An illicit moment in a deserted hallway was not something to extend. "So..." he offered, not really knowing what to say, but hating the silence.

Kurama exhaled slowly, a trifle irritated by the necessity of letting go. He leaned in to kiss his temple before stepping back. "Yes?" he said, bending down to pick up his outer tunic and slip into it.

Grabbing his pants and stepping into them, Hiei became deeply engrossed in the fastening of his belts. "I assume you know where my quarters are," he said conversationally. He finished with the belts and became immediately engrossed in his boots, instead.

Kurama's lips twitched in amusement as he stepped into his pants. "Isn't the precise location within Mukuro's camp supposed to be top-secret?"

Hiei looked up at Kurama, smirk firmly in place. "Yes, it is. I assume you know where my quarters are."

He smiled at him beatifically as he kicked his slippers on. "Do you need to ask?"

Hiei picked up his cape, slipping the bottle into his pocket before he pulled it over his head. "I didn't."

Kurama watched him pocket the lube, amused. "...you do realise that's mine." He ran a hand distractedly through his hair, trying to restore it to its carefully messy look.

Combing any stray strands of hair back up with his fingers, Hiei looked levelly at Kurama. "Then I suppose you'll have to retrieve it, later," he intoned, raising an eyebrow.

"I see my theories on property rights are rubbing off on you..."

"Hn. Something like that." Hiei stepped in close, pulling Kurama down for a kiss. "I'll see you later, then."

Kurama kissed him back, grinning "Mm."

Turning neatly, Hiei started down the hall, waving without looking back.

Kurama snickered politely into his hand. "'Hiei? The exit's on the other side."

Hiei hesitated for a second, then just kept walking.


End file.
